goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Relativity Media
Relativity Media was founded in 1996 by Ryan Kavanaugh and Lynwood Spinks in 2004 as a film production company arranging multi-film slate deals with studios by way of financial support from banks. In 2009, the company acquired Rogue Pictures from Universal Studios. In 2010, the company become a mini major byacquiring the marking and distribution assets of Overture Films. In 2015, Relativity filed for bankruptcy, due tolawsuits and missing loans. In 2016, the company acquired Trigger Street Productions, producer of Netflix series House of Cards, Relativity's television division was spun off as Critical Content, and emerged from bankruptcy in March 2016. 1st Logo (1998-2009) Nickname: "Planets of Relativity" Logo: In space, we see a bright light that illuminates us a vision of different sized planets. As we move faster in the center of the planets, tiny planets and small rings of different colors appear and form a bond between the planets from what we saw earlier, which now form big and small circles. As this happens, the words "RELATIVITY MEDIA" is seen below with "RELATIVITY" in Trajan Pro and "MEDIA" in Century Gothic. The text shines when it appears. Variant: On The Kingdom, the logo is brown instead of blue, and fades into a white background. Closing Variant: On 9'', the print version is used. FX/SFX: The planets forming. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie/music from any given soundtrack, none, or, on some films, a somber string piece. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on quite a few of Relativity Media's films during the era, including 3:10 to Yuma. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1999-2009) Nickname: "The Door Effect" Logo: On a black background, we see a light flash create a white pillar coming down from the flash. It rotates to then reveal four connected pillars. As they are rotating, they are colored in blue and white, revealing a white "r" and a blue "m." A white spark then passes through, drawing the words "RELATIVITY MEDIA" below the connected letters. FX/SFX: The light flashing, rotating/coloring of the letters, the spark creating the words. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the movie. Availability: Only seen on ''The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift. Scare Factor: Low. The light streaks might get to some, but it's pretty harmless. 3rd Logo (2009-2013) Nickname: "Relativity Theory" Logo: On a black background, we see an atom with some electrons zooming out from us. As the view continues to zoom out, we see other atoms, then the molecular structure, the planets and finally the whole galaxy. It stands rotated near to the right side and its center emits a light beam to the upper left corner. The background is consisted of stars and a few planets. The words "RELATIVITY MEDIA" appear in light blue color, separated by the galaxy center, each letter being followed by a light curve and shining. Some planets appears from the underneath while the logo forms itself, then the picture fades out. Closing Variants: *On a black background, the word "RELATIVITY" appears, with an ellipse coming through the letter "A". Seen at the end of some films such as My Soul to Take and Limitless, among others, and is used seen as a print logo on movie posters and DVD covers on most of their films. *At the end of The Raven, a print version of the logo on a black background is used. FX/SFX: The atoms forming. Music/Sounds: A "whoosh" when the atoms, molecular structure, and planets zoom out. Otherwise, it's silent or has the opening/closing theme of the movie/music from any given soundtrack. Music/Sounds Variant: On Mirror Mirror, the logo had a calm orchestral theme composed by Alan Menken (based on his soundtrack). Availability: Common. Can be seen on The Unborn, Fighting, 9, Limitless, Immortals, Mirror Mirror, Act of Valor, and The Raven, among others. Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The SFX for the zooming matter can startle some. Minimal to Low for the opening theme of the movie. 4th Logo (2013-present) Nickname: "Relativity Theory II" Logo: Pretty much an updated version of the previous logo, however after the black hole is revealed we move further and see several meteors, then see the word RELATIVITY view from above. The word turns to read well, then we go out even more to see several clouds and a planet. Variant: On Free Birds, after the logo's animation has finished, we see a light behind the word. The light passes from behind the logo and transitions into the Reel FX Animation Studios logo. FX/SFX: Great CGI animation. Music/Sounds: Zooming sounds that sound similar to the previous logo. On Free Birds, sounds of particles and whooshing planets (designed by Randy Thom, the film's sound designer/re-recording mixer) and a fanfare are heard, which continue into the Reel FX logo. On Out of the Furnance, it's silent. Availability: First appeared on the trailer for Free Birds. The fully animated version debuted on the film itself, and appears on newer Relativity Media movies like Out of the Furnace, 3 Days to Kill, and Oculus. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Intro Logos Category:Closing Logos Category:Debut Logos in 1998 Category:1998 Logos Category:1999 Logos Category:Reboot Logos in 2013 Category:2009 Logos Category:2013 Logos Category:Logos